


Pup Comes Home

by MysticallyDeafeningNinja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Adoption, But Amara adopts Harry, Gen, not really sure where I'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyDeafeningNinja/pseuds/MysticallyDeafeningNinja
Summary: Amara Potter was the girl-who-lived, forced to grow up in an abusive household. Doing everything that was expected of her, bitterness festered inside. When she learned that Dumbledore had planned everything in an attempt to have her sacrifice herself for the 'Greater Good', she snapped. Taking the sorting hat, she ran to the Black family library. Performing a ritual, she decides to make sure another child will never share her fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything of course, the Wizarding World belongs to JKR.

Eighteen year old Amara Potter watches the small boy.  
Seeing Dudley Dursley hit Harry, I step in.  
"Stay away from him." My voice resonates around the small park, and Dudley looks at me, fearful. He runs away, crying for his mother. I crouch, reaching out a hand to the small boy. "Are you okay?"  
"Who are you?" Harry asks me, shying away from my hand.  
"My name is Amara, pup. I promise I will not hurt you." He hesitantly takes my hand, and I pull him up into my arms. "You want to get away from your family, right?" He nods vigoriously. "I want to take you away from them."  
"Why?" Harry's eyes shine with hopeful uncertainty.  
"Because I grew up in a very similar situation to yours, and I can't bear seeing another child have to grow up with abusive adults, pup."  
"Pup?"  
"You are my pup." Harry looks at me, and then buries his head in the crook of my neck. "Come on pup." I carry him to the car I have parked at a grocery store. Normally I would use a motorcycle, but that isn't an option with my pup. I buckle him into the car seat I had set up in the back seat, then sit in the driver's seat.  
"Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise, pup." I turn on my music, and he falls asleep. I chuckle, and then focus on the road. There's no major occurances, so Pup doesn't wake up. Once I pull into a parking spot close to the Leaky Cauldron, I get out of the car. Pup is still asleep, so I lean over to his seat.  
"Pup, wake up. We're here." He blinks open his eyes blearily.  
"Where are we?" The four year old asks.  
"A very special place." I unbuckle the carseat, and he reaches out his arms to be lifted. "But before we go in, I have to do something." I touch his scar, putting a powerful glamour on it.  
"What did you do?"  
"I hid your scar, pup." He looks at me with wonder. I slam shut the car door by kicking it, and then walk into the Leaky Cauldron. The only patrons inside at this time of day are a bald man and a man in shabby robes.  
"Can I get you anything?" Tom, the bartender asks me.  
"No thank you, we have to go into Diagon Alley for some shopping." I smile at Tom, Pup clinging tighter to my neck.  
"You're visiting from America?"  
"Yessir. My cousin is sick and I'm the only family she has left." I smile sadly, a crocodile tear coming to my eye.  
"I'm very sorry to hear that miss." Tom proceeds to tell us how to get to Diagon Alley, and I walk out the back.  
"Okay pup, I need to tap the bricks." I extract a hand, and tap the bricks in the order Tom told me to.  
"Woah." Pup gasps, seeing the bricks move.  
"Pup, this is Diagon Alley." Pup clings to me as I walk through the street. Everyone ignores us, and I head straight for the bank at the end of the street.  
"What does that say?" Pup asks me, pointing to the poem engraved above the ornate doors.  
"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there." Pup gapes at it, and I push open one of the doors with my magic. Walking up to the Head Goblin desk, I adress the goblin in Gobldegook.  
"Sir, I would like to perform a blood adoption." The goblin raises an eyebrow.... or rather, brow bone, and motions for me to follow him. We walk to his office, Pup staring at all of the goblins we pass in wonder.  
"What are they?" Pup asks me, wonder clear in his voice.  
"We are goblins, little one."  
"Lit fire?" The head goblin, Ragnarok, and I both chuckle.  
"It means little one in the language of my people." Pup's mouth forms an o in understanding. Ragnarok opens the door to his office, and gestures to a seat for me. I sit, adjusting Pup to sit comfortably on my lap. He puts his head on my chest, his ear over my heart.  
"Miss...?" Ragnarok says inquisitavely.  
"Potter-Black."  
"Miss Potter-Black, you wish to perform a blood adoption on this little one?" I nod. "You will need to have a blood test done for yourself before we will allow this of course."  
"I expected as much. I am more than willing to do that." He pulls out a piece of parchment and a small knife. I take the knife and prick my finger, letting a drop of blood fall on the parchment. The blood blossoms into a tree, showing my family history. Ragnarok looks at what is on the paper, indecipherable (is that a word? Probably not.) to me, but he looks impressed.  
"Miss. Potter-Black, you are the heiress to the Potter bloodline, the Black bloodline, the Peverall bloodline, and the Slytherin bloodline." Ragnarok seems impressed. "You are eligable to blood adopt the little one." He stands up, gesturing for me to follow him. I stand, Pup clinging to me once more. We walk to what I recognize as a ritual room. He gestures for the two of us to stand in the center of the runes, and then goes about with a handful of other goblins adjusting everything.  
"What are they going to do?"  
"They're going to truly make you my son." I tell Pup.  
"Does that mean I can call you mama?" He looks up at me, pure trust and hope in his eyes.  
"Of course you can pup." I smile down at him.  
"Miss Potter-Black, I need you and the little one to both put a drop of your blood on the center of the runes." I conjure a needle, and prick my finger once again. A drop of my blood spills to the floor, being absorbed by the stones. I take Pup's small hand.  
"Pup, this is going to hurt a bit, but only for a second." He looks wary, but nods. I prick the pad of his left pointer finger, and a drop of his blood spills, being absorbed by the floor. I take his finger, allowing a small amount of my magic to heal the cut. He looks at his finger in wonder, as the goblins chant a spell in a language that I don't recognize-a rare occurence. Magic swirls around us, and we both black out.  
When we come to, Ragnarok is standing over us. I look at Pup, and see a small boy with my blood red hair and killing curse green eyes. His skin has turned from a tanned tone to deathly pale and covered in freckles. Overall, he looks like my son.  
"Pup?" I ask him, lifting him up.  
"Mama?" He looks at me, and I smile.  
"Miss. Potter-Black, would you like to change his name?" Ragnarok asks me.  
"Pup, what do you think of the name Aries Perverall?" He nods.  
"I like that!" I turn to Ragnarok.  
"Would you help me create Amara and Aries Perverall?" Ragnarok nods.  
"Of course Lady Peverall." We walk back to his office, me holding Pup. Ragnarok arranged for passports for both of us, debit cards attached to all of my accounts, and house elves to take care of all of my properties in Britain. He also took care of the Evans fortune for me. He had driver's liscenses created for me, both car and motorcycle. He took passport and liscense pictures taken for both of us, and rented a private jet to take us to Dulles. Most importantly, he gives us joint American-British citizenships.  
"Mama, where are we going?"  
"America, Pup."  
"Why?"  
"Because Britain is toxic, and you can't trust anyone but the goblins there." He furrows his brow, but nods.  
"Lady Perverall, your jet is ready." A man comes up to me, dressed in an impeccable suit. I stand up, putting Pup on my hip. He wraps his arms around my neck instinctively. I follow the man, high heels clicking against the floor. He directs me to a gate, and I walk up the jetway. A flight attendant waits for me just inside the door.  
"Lady Peverall." She gives me a half bow, clasping her hands.  
"What is your name?" I smile kindly at her.  
"Lacy, ma'am."  
"Lacy, this is Aries." Pup waves at Lacy.  
"It's nice to meet you Aries." She smiles at Pup, and Pup smiles shyly before hiding his face in my neck. "Lady Peverall, if you and Aries would take a seat and turn off all electronics, the pilot will takeoff shortly." I buckle Pup into a seat before sifting through my bag and turning off all electronics. Strapping myself into a plush chair, I tell Lacy we're all good. We taxi incredibly soon, and we're off in the air. Once Lacy tells us we're at cruising altitude, Pup scrambles out of his seat to stare out the windows. I unbuckle myself, walking over to Pup.  
"You like the view?" I ask, and he nods.  
"Look! Rainbow!" He points, and I look out to see a rainbow below us.  
"Master Peverall, would you like a snack?" Lacy asks, coming up behind us with a basket of sweets. Pup looks to me, and I nod. He takes a black and white cookie.  
"Alright, I'm going to sleep. Pup, I suggest you do the same." I tell my son, and then drift off to sleep.  
"Lady Peverall, we're about to land." Lacy shakes me awake.  
"Thank you Lacy. Pup, come on." I strap myself and Pup into seats, and the captain makes his descent. Walking down the jetway, I hold Pup on my hip. We have to go through customs, but easily get through as American citizens.  
"Alright pup, we have to stay in a hotel." I tell Pup after we get our luggage. Well, the one suitcase that holds all of our shrunken luggage. Hailing a taxi, I have them take us into the city. I plan on buying a house in Northern Virginia, but it will take time.


	2. Chapter 2

Pup Comes Home  
Chapter two

Hanging up with my real estate agent, I sigh and turn on my heel.  
"Mama?" Pup asks, turning his attention from the television. We're staying in a hotel suite while I search for a house.  
"Pup, how do you feel about going with me to check out another house?" I ask, running my hand through my hair.  
"Yeah!" He nods, jumping up. I take his hand, and we walk down to the street. I tickle Pup as I buckle him into his carseat. Getting into the drivers seat, I turn on the car. On our way out of the city, I groan at and complain about the city drivers, causing Pup to laugh. He chatters away, and I smile. While no one warned me of a four year old's energy, I would not give up being a mother for the world. I pull into a driveway, and step out of the car.  
"Mama, are we here?" Pup asks me as I unbuckle him.  
"Yes we are pup." I lift Pup up and settle him on my waist. Seeing that my realtor's car is already here, I walk into the house.  
"Lady Peverall, it's nice to see you again." Harley extends her hand, and I shift Pup so I can shake it.  
"Nice to see you again too Harley."  
"Now, as you can see, the foyer is nice and open, leading to the kitchen on the right and the sitting room on the left." She walks towards the kitchen, and I follow. The white counters wrap around, with top of the line appliances. There's an island in the middle of the kitchen with bar stools. Above the sink there is a large window looking out to the backyard.  
"So, as you can see, the oven, stove, and fridge are all top of the line stainless steel with a brushed metal finish. The island has seating for snacks or if you don't want to use the formal dining room, and," she opens one of the panels of the island, "there's a mini fridge for the kids." I look impressed, and she smiles. "Also, this window," she walks over to the window above the sink, "opens up," she pushes the window up and out, "to a counter space with stools outside." I look out and see that there is indeed a small ledge where Pup could sit and eat while I cook. She shows us around the rest of the house before going out to the backyard.  
"The pool goes down to twelve feet at it's deepest end, and you can dive off of the waterfall there." She points to the stone arch shaped thing that I assume has a channel for water to come through. "You can have different colored lights come on, and it is heated so you don't have to cover it up in the winter. It is also a salt water chlorinated pool."   
"What do you think Pup? You like it?"  
"Yeah!" He nods, and I look to Harley.  
"I'll take it."


	3. Meeting a New Friend

"Mama!" Pup yells once he sees me, running towards me. I lift him up and put him on my waist in one fluid movement.  
"Hey Pup. How was your day at school?"  
"We learned about Jamestown!"  
"Did you? That's amazing! You know, we could go visit there sometime if you want." He claps, his eyes shining.  
"Oh, really Mama?" I nod, a smile on my face. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He wraps his arms around my neck in a death grip, and I giggle, tightening my grip on Pup.  
"Amara. This must be Aries." Linda, head of the PTA moms greets me, walking over to us with three kids trailing behind. Pup hides his face in my hair, shy. I put him down on the ground, causing him to make a small whimper sound.  
"Pup, this is Miss Linda. She's the head of the PTA." Pup waves shyly, ducking his head. "These are your kids, right?" I nod to the children standing besides Linda, pitying them for having to deal with the harpy that is their mother.  
"Yes, this is Claire, Kaden, and Lucas. I think Lucas is in Aries' grade." She pauses, looking calculating. "Tell me, where did you come up with the name Aries?"  
"It's a family tradition to name children after stars and constellations."  
"Amara isn't a star, is it?" She smirks slightly, thinking she's caught me in a loophole.  
"My middle name is Sirius. My mom liked the sound of Amara Sirius better than Sirius Amara."  
"Sirius?" She doesn't even bother to hide the scorn in her voice.  
"The dog star. Brightest star in the sky." Pup tugs on my shirt, and I turn my attention to the little red head at my side. "Yeah Pup?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"And I promised you tacos for dinner, didn't I?" Pup nods, two pairs of killing curse green eyes meeting. "Alright, well, Linda, it was nice chatting with you, but I need to get Pup home." I offer Pup my hand, and he takes it, snuggling close to my side, signalling that he wants to be picked up. I do so, and he instantly lays his head on my chest, looking tired. I walk out of the school doors, nudging them open.

 

"Mama! Mama! I made a friend!" Pup comes barrelling at me when I pick him up from school today. "Her name's Her-mio-ne and she's really smart and likes to read!" I smile down at my son.  
"Well do I get to meet her?" I ruffle his hair, and he pouts at me, but nods.  
"She's over there!" He takes my hand and leads me across the foyer to where a small bushy haired girl is sitting, waiting for a parent to pick her up.  
"Her-mio-ne! This is my mom! Mama, this is Her-mio-ne!" I smile at his careful pronunciation of her name, making sure not to mangle it.  
"It's nice to meet you Hermione. I'm Miss Peverall, Aries' mom. Are you waiting for your parents?" She nods.  
"My mum should be here soon." She has a British accent, and I smile.  
"You're from Britain?" She nods once more, playing with the hem of her dress.  
"We just moved here a few weeks ago."  
"Pup and I are actually from Britain as well." I see her eyes light up, and she smiles.  
"Really?"  
"Mhm. We moved here when Pup was four, his accent's mostly faded." The young girl seems happy.  
"Mommy!" She calls, catching sight of her parent. I turn to see a brunette woman of average height in professional clothes.  
"Hermione." The woman pulls her daughter into a hug.  
"You're Her-mio-ne's mom?" Pup asks, eyes bright.  
"Yes, I am. Are you a friend of Hermione's?" Pup nods vigourously.  
"I'm Amara Peverall, and this is my son Aries." I put one hand on Pup's shoulder and extend the other.  
"Emma Granger. It's nice to meet you."  
"You too."  
"Mama, can I have a play date with Her-mio-ne sometime?" I look down at my Pup and nod.  
"If Hermione wants to I think that would be a lovely idea." Emma and I exchange numbers and leave.

"Mama! Hermione's a witch!" Pup comes running into the kitchen where I am preparing lunch.  
"Aries! Why would you say something like that!" I see tears threatening to fall from Hermione's eyes.  
"Hermione, Pup doesn't mean it as an insult. He means you're magical." The girl’s eyes fill with wonder. “Come, sit down and I’ll tell you both about the wizarding world.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Pup, Hermione!" I call up the stairs. The two eight year olds come running out of Pup's bedroom.  
"Yes Mama?" Pup asks, coming to a stop in front of me.  
"There's someone here I want you to meet." The two of them follow me into the kitchen, where Remus Lupin is waiting. "This is Remus Lupin. Pup, he was a friend of your birth parents."  
"Hi Mr. Lupin." Both kids chorus as one, standing close to each other.  
"Hello Aries, Hermione. Aries, you look just like your mum." Remus says, eyes darting between the two of us. I step over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder and leaning close to his ear.  
"I told you I blood adopted him, right?" Remus nods slightly, understanding why Pup's appearance has changed.

"Aries! Auntie Mara!" I look to the entrance hall to see that Hermione has barged into the house, Emma following. "My Hogwarts letter is here!" Pup jumps up, ignoring his pancakes.  
"Mama, can I open mine now?" He asks pleadingly, hands clasped together.  
"Yes, Pup, you can." Pup cheers, and grabs his Hogwarts letter. Hermione rushes into the kitchen. Remus comes downstairs, still in pajamas, not that I can blame him, as I am too.  
"Your Hogwarts letters are here?" Remus asks, taking my seat while I perch on the counter.  
"Uh-huh!" Pup confirms, opening his letter.  
"Emma, do you want to go with us to Diagon Alley?" I ask Hermione's mum.  
"I'd like to, yes."

We take a plane to London, all flying first class. I'm nervous the whole time, Remus' hand never leaving mine to try and calm me down.  
After we check into a hotel not far from Diagon Alley, we head to aforementioned street.  
"Okay, we need to visit Gringotts first." I tell them as we step into the Leaky Cauldron. "Pup, do you remember the goblins?"  
"Yes Mama." He answers, looking around at the patrons of the pub. Emma and I are keeping our children close, not liking the look of said patrons.  
"Mom, can I get a cat?" Hermione asks Emma, who looks aprehensive.  
"If you don't want a cat at your house it can stay at our house during the summer and breaks." I tell Emma, who nods.  
"I'm allergic, but I want Hermione to have a companion at school."  
"Aunt Emma, she'll have me!" Pup says, as I pull out my wand to tap the bricks.  
"Cub, you two might end up in different houses." Remus explains, and Pup makes a face. Both children look in wonder as the wall melts away to reveal Diagon Alley. Remus and I lead the three of them to Gringotts, passing people we know.   
"I would like to speak with Ragnok." I walk right up to the manager goblin, speaking in Gobbledegook.  
"Lady Peverall." He recognizes me, meaning that he was likely one of the goblins that dealt with Pup's blood adoption. "Please, follow me." We all follow him, coming to Ragnok's office. The goblin opens the door and ushers us in.  
"Lady Peverall." Ragnok stands up, coming to shake my hand. I smile at him, and he smiles back. "Aries." Pup smiles happily at the goblin leader. Remus seems impressed.  
"Ragnok, I would like to make Emma Granger, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin honorary members of the Most Ancient and Noble houses of Black, Potter, and Peverall."

"Ragnok?" Right as we're about to leave, I turn around.  
"Yes Lady Peverall?"  
"Can you please confirm for me that Sirius Black never got a trial?" Ragnok nods. We leave Gringotts and head to a wand crafting shop in Knockturn Alley.  
"Why are we here and not at Ollivander's?" Remus leans in close to my ear and asks.  
"You will always get better results from a wand crafted for you. In fact, Remus, I would like for you to get a new wand as well. Ollivander wands tend to have all sorts of charms on them that he's required by the Ministry to put on."  
Remus, Hermione, and Pup all get wands, and we wait there for their wands, as the children were interested in seeing how wands are made.

"So, Amara, what are you going to do while Aries is at school?" Remus asks me as we watch the Hogwarts Express leave.  
"WE are going to be defeating Riddle for good." I had filled in Remus about what happened in my universe, so he wasn't TOO shocked by this.  
"Where do we start?"  
"Grimmauld Place." I apparate to Grimmauld Place, Remus following me. We walk up to the door, and I open it slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, starting from here on out, the chapters are going to alternate between Aries and Amara.

Hermione and I find a compartment and sit down, letting Crookshanks and Penny out. The German Shepherd puppy and the ginger cat sniff each other, before curling up together on a seat.  
"Oh Aries, aren't you excited!" Hermione enthuses happily.  
"Of course I'm excited Mione, we're going to Hogwarts, like Mama and Uncle Remus!" I respond, just as happily. The compartment door opens, and a redheaded boy stands there.  
"Do you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full." He asks nervously.  
"As long as you're okay with dogs then sure!" Hermione chirps, and he sits down next to her.  
"I'm Aries Peverall." I introduce myself.  
"I'm Hermione Granger." Mione goes next.  
"Oh, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."  
"Do you know how we get sorted? Mama and Uncle Remus wouldn't tell us." I ask curiously. Mama's told me about the Weasleys.   
“Fred and George said we have to battle a troll.” Ron’s face is pale and scared, but I scoff.  
“Mama would never let me go to Hogwarts if that’s how we’re sorted, she freaks out if I get a scraped knee.”  
“Maybe it has something to do with the hat.” Mione suggests. The hat. Mama’s had the hat as long as I can remember, although neither of them will tell us where the hat came from. Just as I’m contemplating this, a lady comes by with a cart.  
“Food?” She asks, smiling kindly at us.  
“Mione, what do you want?” I turn to my best friend/pseudo sister.  
“Five chocolate frogs, a thing of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, and a butterbeer please.” Mione smiles at the lady.  
“Same thing for me please.” I tell the lady, who seems a bit surprised. I pay her and hand Mione her food. The lady walks away as Ron stares at us. “I’ll trade you this orange and red one for that light green one.” I tell Mione, who holds the green one up to my mouth. I hold the orange and red one up to her mouth, our arms locked together.  
“Three… two… one!” We count down, and take bites at the same time.  
“Oh my god I got vomit!” Mione complains, retching.  
“Grass.” I make a face. Mione looks around for a napkin to spit hers out in. “No! We have to swallow, remember?”  
“Aries I am eating a vomit flavored jelly bean have mercy!”  
“No way! Uncle Remus has done that to me before!” I hold my hand over Mione’s mouth, forcing her to swallow.  
“What was that?” Ron asks, looking between us.  
“Marauder rules.” We chorus, looking at each other and laughing.  
“Did you say-”  
“Marauder?” A pair of redheaded twins asks, appearing in the doorway to the compartment.  
“Yeah we did-”  
“Why?” Two-well, four-can play at that game.  
“We have their map.” The twin on the right says. Mione and I look at each other.  
“Uncle Remus said it disappeared!”  
“He helped us make a new one.”  
“Uncle Remus?” The twin on the left asked.  
“You probably know him as Moony.” I smile mischievously.  
“We are not worthy.” Both twins say as one, leading Mione and I to burst into laughter. The train comes to a stop, and the twins tell us where to go. We get off of the train and walk over to the big man calling for first years.


End file.
